


Fireworks - Mitchell/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Mitchell go to the park to watch fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks - Mitchell/Frank - Bad Education

Frank was an idiot. A huge, massive idiot.

It was Bonfire night, and the local park was hosting a firework show, during the late evening. The late evening, in one of the coldest times of the year, in England.

And he didn’t bring a coat.

He walked, already shivering, into the park, glancing around him in the dark to find Mitchell. He quickly spotted him, sitting on a blanket on the grass, somehow already drinking a can of beer. The only can of beer apparently. He jogged over, trying to get some heat into him, and slumped down onto the ground beside Mitchell. Mitchell looked at him and smiled, pulling his ear phones out and kissing him on the cheek. He pulled back quickly, frowning.

“You’re fucking freezing!” Mitchell exclaimed. A nearby mother with her child tutted, moving her child away from the inappropriate pair. Frank smirked at her, giving her a sarcastic wave when she wasn’t looking. Frank reached across Mitchell and took his beer, taking a large mouthful, much to Mitchell’s outrage, who quickly took it back.

“Yeah, well. I din’t think it would be this cold, innit.” He mumbled, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and the cold.

“You twat.” Mitchell said affectionately, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. The arrangement was quite awkward, since Mitchell was considerably shorter than Frank, but Frank wouldn’t change anything. Freezing his nuts off in a shit park, about to watch cheap fireworks with the boy he loved. Perfect.

Speaking of cheap fireworks, a hush fell across the bustling park as some guy with a box of matches headed towards the pre-set up patch of fireworks. After a moment’s pause, there was a high pitched squeal as three rockets shot up into the black sky and exploded above them in a shower of red and blue. There were “Ooh”s and “Ahh”s around them, but Frank was more focused on how nice Mitchell smelled tonight, while Mitchell was wondering how easy it would be to nick the fireworks and set them off under Wickers’ chair. He then stopped himself thinking about school, and let himself relax. Mitchell’s hair was untreated tonight, and lay flat against his forehead, which was Frank’s favourite way of him wearing it. It was pressed into the crook of Frank’s neck, tickling the sensitive skin, but he didn’t move. He just enjoyed the smell of the fruit shampoo that Mitchell never tells anyone he uses. Frank wasn’t even supposed to know, he accidentally found a Tesco’s bag full of the stuff in Mitchell’s room when he went off to get food.

Frank felt himself leaning more and more against Mitchell as the fireworks went on. Despite the cold, he was content with only having one warm side of his body. One of his hands was considerably cramped and squashed between them, so he carefully extracted it from between them, trying not to disturb Mitchell, who he strongly suspected was dozing off. He wrapped his now free hand around Mitchell’s waist, tucking it into Mitchell’s hoodie pocket, twining their fingers together. He felt Mitchell’s cheek twitch against his neck, and Mitchell’s fingers squeezed his, his thumb rubbing the soft skin on the back of his hand.

“My arse is fucking freezing.” Mitchell whispered.

Frank burst out laughing. “You had to ruin the moment, din’t ya?”

“What moment?” Mitchell said, not looking away from the fireworks.

“We were being all romantic and cute and shit. Fucking ruined it.” Frank exclaimed, albeit quietly. Didn’t want the Monster Mother to complain about them.

“Well, you’re always adorable.” Mitchell grinned, tilting his head to kiss Frank on the cheek.

“Fuck you, I ain’t adorable.” Frank huffed, his breath creating a cloud in the cold air.

“You are. You’re the cutest, most adorable, prettiest little boy ever.” Mitchell cooed in a soft voice, with a small, content smile on his face, while he cuddled further into Frank’s side, keeping hold of his hand. Another couple of large fireworks exploded above them, illuminating their faces in the dark.

“I’m 5 years older than you, you little shit.” Frank mumbled, kissing Mitchell’s temple, as another rocket screeched up into the sky.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, you wanker.”

“Your fault.” Mitchell grinned, quirking his eyebrows.


End file.
